Chibi Saiyuki
by Meat Bun-sama
Summary: Just a li'l chemistry here... Saiyuki cast + Chibi kawaiiness + a good dose of yaoi fanfiction goodness = this fic XD
1. The Curse of the Dreaded Chibi Chibi Pil...

Disclaimer: Me own nothing. Me poor. Me only author. Minekura-san own all. Thankies for readin' mah ficcy.  
  
Author's Notes: This li'l ficcy of mine was inspired by Pocket Fighter, that kawaii game with the Street Fighter characters... additional shameless plug-in... CHIBI RULZ!!! But of course, we all know that, neh, minna-san? ^ ^  
  
  
Chibi Saiyuki by Meat Bun-sama  
  
Our dear Sanzo-ikkou, as usual, were crammed inside that jeep-dragon of theirs, fighting over who gets to eat the last scrap of food in their possession. Or at least Goku and Gojyo were. The two had been fighting all day long ever since they left the previous town.   
  
Like a monotonous habit and health practice, the two would squabble over petty things such as who was uglier, stinkier, more idiotic, and much lazier. During this time span, Sanzo would occasionally take out his infamous paper fan to shut the two up, but when matters were much worse, he'd finally start hitting them with said fan.   
  
Near the end of the day[or even at the very beginning], when Goku and Gojyo would show hints of their conversation leading to their arguement over the rations AGAIN, the monk would take out his gun and either point it at them or shoot at nowhere in particular to scare them off.   
  
Of course, today wasn't very different. Except for the fact that Sanzo-sama seems unusually quiet and content in his seat in the front row. Let's take a look-see on how things are going for them, shall we?  
  
||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||  
  
"It's mine, baka saru!!!"  
  
"No, mine!! Hands off, you ero kappa!!!"  
  
"I don't see your name on it."  
  
"But it's mine!!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me!!"  
  
"I'm older than you. I'm supposed to be entitled with having the first priority in terms of survival so just shut up, baka saru."  
  
"That's not fair, you horny water monster!!!! IT'S MINE AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Everything around them was silent. Quiet for a change. Hakkai kept on driving but one can clearly see his insecure features. Gojyo dropped his cigarette for the second time without knowing it. Goku looked at the ground, then at the sky. It took the three of them 5 minutes to notice what was wrong. Sanzo.  
  
"Uhh... Sanzo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Umm... ya know, this is the part where you take out your gun and say 'URUSAI!!!!'... right?"  
  
Hakkai nodded. Goku frowned.  
  
"So that's what was wrong!!" Goku smiled with glee like how he would act whenever he figured something as simple as that out.  
  
Gojyo slapped the baka saru on the head. "Isn't it obvious, you baka saru?!!"   
  
"Now, now... calm down, minna-san. Sanzo, you seem to be acting... a bit strange today, if I may put it as that."  
  
Sanzo stared ahead of the road and smiled, causing everyone to fall back on their seats. "What's wrong with being quiet, Hakkai? Don't you think we should all just make up and settle down? We all know violence solves nothing."  
  
"...Sanzo? Is that you?" Gojyo waved his hand in front of the monk's eyes. "M-maybe you've been possessed by some spirit or something. Yeah, that's it. You've been possessed!"  
  
To everyone's surprise, Sanzo started chuckling to himself. "Don't make me laugh, Gojyo. There's only one Genjo Sanzo in the world, and we know who it is."  
  
Hakkai furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, there's only one Genjo Sanzo... but whoever he is, you'd be the last person I'd suspect to be him." This remark caused Sanzo to laugh even more. At this point, everyone started inching away from Sanzo.  
  
"Sanzo, you're weird... I mean, you were pretty much hard to understand before, but now, I don't get you at all!" Goku held his head in his hands in a dead grip as he felt a major headache coming.  
  
Gojyo patted Goku on the head. "Aww, that's all right, baka saru. We all know you've got a really low IQ."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I said you're dumb, baka saru."  
  
"You ero kappa!!! You can't scare me with your big words!!"  
  
"Whatever. Oi, Hakkai! How much longer is it gonna take us to reach the nearest town? I'm itching to get away from this... this... this corrupt monk!!" He shuddered at the thought of the monk actually being nice and proper for a change.  
  
Sanzo shook his head and smiled in Gojyo's direction."My, my, Gojyo... you know very well that calling me names isn't very nice. In fact, I-"  
  
"Damn it!! There he goes again!!! But then... now I know!! Ha! You're just fooling us!!! You're just trying to be nice 'cause you've got something up your sleeve!!"  
  
"...oh? Is that so? In any case, it's merely my way of getting revenge for those countless headaches you've given me." Sanzo's smile suddenly faded and was replaced with an evil smirk. "You're on the right track, I do have something up my sleeve. Literally." He took out a small bottle from his sleeve. "You see this, Gojyo? I slipped this into the dumplings they served in that restaurant a while ago." Gojyo took the small bottle in his hand. The bottle, to everyone's shock, read 'CHOCOLATE-FLAVORED CHIBI CHIBI PILLS FROM CHIBI CHIBI LAND---PLEASE USE WITH CAUTION---QUANTITY-15---WARNING-DO NOT TAKE DURING A FULL STOMACH'.   
  
"WOW!!! CHOCOLATE-FLAVORED!!!" Goku made a grab for the tiny bottle just as Gojyo threw the bottle away. "Hey, no fair!! I was gonna eat that, you ero kappa..."  
  
"Shut up, Goku!! And you, corrupt monk!! I knew you were up to something!! What does that stuff do, huh?!! C'mon, speak up!!"  
  
"What do you take me for? I'm not telling you." This made Gojyo angrier than he already was. He was about ready to pounce at the corrupt monk to get revenge for his con act and stupid Chocolate-flavored Chibi Chibi pills from god knows where when Hakkai suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Umm... sumimasen... but... Sanzo... if I remember correctly, there were four dumplings on the table."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, if you claim to have slipped one in each dumpling, that means you didn't put a pill in yours, right?"  
  
Sanzo paused for a second.   
  
"And if you didn't put a pill in yours... why were there only eleven pills left in the bottle instead of twelve?"  
  
Sanzo froze. "Damn it. Now you tell me."  
  
"I didn't get a thing you guys were talkin' about... so, what do the pills do anyway, Sanzo?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"...ever heard of the word 'shrink'?"  
  
Everyone gaped at the remark.  
  
Gojyo managed to regain his composure. "So... uhh... when... does it... you know..."  
  
Sanzo mentally slapped himself silly. "Let's say... about... now."  
  
Smoke quickly diffused from their bodies, causing Hakuryu to return into his dragon form for fear of getting affected by it. After a few seconds, the smoke disappeared, leaving the four with equally puzzled looks.  
  
"Wh-what happened???" The now Chibi Goku questioned with an annoyingly squeeky voice.   
  
"Well, isn't it obvious, you baka sa-" Chibi Gojyo stopped and looked around him.  
  
Chibi Hakkai and Chibi Goku looked like they were floating around in their clothes while Chibi Sanzo looked like he was already swimming in his.   
  
"Sanzo... you really blew it this time, you corrupt monk!" Chibi Gojyo shouted, his teeny tiny voice errupting in the whole area.  
  
"Well, look on the bright side, minna-san! We've reached the town!" Chibi Hakkai announced with an adorable tiny voice as he pointed to a nearby bunch of houses on the valley below them.  
  
Chibi Gojyo frowned slightly. "I've always envied how you'd smile in situations like this, Hakkai..."  
  
"Cheer up, minna-san! Now all we have to do is find a way down, then we could look for an antidote there!" He smiled cutely and petted the now Chibi Hakuryu. "Good job, Hakuryu!" The little dragon 'kyu'ed softly. "Hmmm... you seem to have gotten smaller, neh, Hakuryu?" Chibi Hakuryu nodded. "Yare, yare... Gojyo, were you feeding Hakuryu scraps again?"  
  
"What? Me? Oh, I fed him some of my leftover dumpling a while ago."  
  
Chibi Hakkai shook his head. "I thought so... Hakuryu, can you still change into a jeep for us?" Chibi Hakuryu 'kyu'ed in response. "Great! Let's go minna-san! Minna-san?"  
  
Chibi Sanzo looked down and glared at Hakkai. "Though you're pretty smart, you forgot one thing."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"For your information, Hakkai... WE CAN'T GO TO TOWN NAKED!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chibi Hakkai pondered for a moment. "Hmm... you've got a point there... we'll just... well, go to town naked!"  
  
Chibi Sanzo mentally slapped himself for a second time.   
  
"Well, we could always wait for someone to come along and take us with them." Chibi Gojyo inquired.  
  
"Baka. That'll take forever. Let's just wear what we can and go."  
  
"WHAT?!?!!! That's easy for you to say, you corrupt monk. I bet you guys don't even know what underwear's for anyway."  
  
"What did you say?!?!?!!!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Let's just do what you said."  
  
||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||  
  
And so, our dear Sanzo-ikkou- I mean, Chibi Sanzo-ikkou has encountered another almost impossible task. What would become of the chibis now? Stay tuned for the next chappie, peepz.  
  
||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||  
  
So... how'd you all find it? This is my very first Saiyuki fic so pweeeeety pweeeeeeease with those sprinkly stuff on top... review. I'd really appreciate it if you do. Btw, don't ask me where those pills came from... I don't know either. ^ ^ And last thing... for the upcoming chappies, just imagine the Sanzo-ikkou(or whoever's referred to as chibi) with kawaii, adorable, teeny tiny voices and plushie bodies... I can almost imagine. :p 


	2. Soft Nice Squeaky Toy

Disclaimer: Me own nothing. Me poor. Me only author. Minekura-san own all. Thankies for readin' mah ficcy.  
  
Author's Note: (again) Ah, yes, you are really right, Hagane-san. (I'd better stop watching too much anime) Sanzo wouldn't be as careless as that, but just like love, revenge is blind. Anyways, arigato gozaimasu to everyone who reviewed/read mah story! As a sign of mah apreeeee-ceee-yey-shen, I present this ficcy to you all as mah Christmas gift! Meri Kurisumasu, minna-san! (I love talking like that) And now for the second part!  
  
Chibi Saiyuki by Meat Bun-sama  
  
Now that this is up, let us continue our almost eternal quest of spying, I mean... yeah, I meant spying ^___^ on our favorite bishies... problem is, they're not bishies anymore, but a buncha kawaii chibis! Let's come a teeny bit closer so we can hear 'em. ^ ^  
  
||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||  
  
And so, our dear Chibi Sanzou-ikkou continues their quest. In search of underwear.  
  
"Oi, Gojyo! Hayaku!! I'm hungry!!"  
  
The chibi gokiburi glared at the source of the voice. None other than Chibi Goku himself, of course. Though they've shrunk to the size of two rulers and were wearing nothing more than their oversized shirts, this did not seem to bother the chibi baka saru at all. "Shut up, you baka saru!! This is all your fault!"  
  
"Nani?! I didn't do anything!!"  
  
"Well, why don't you try saying that it was Sanzo's fault, then, and not yours?"  
  
Chibi Goku hesitated for a moment. Chibi Sanzo always had that cursed gun of his, so he just shrugged it off and continued walking down the cliff. "Oi, Hakkai... I thought you said Hakuryu can change into a jeep for us... why do we have to walk all the way towards town?"  
  
Chibi Hakkai smiled his usual smile and petted the chibi white dragon for the nth time today. Though he had always fancied the kawaiiness of the little creature, it seemed as though he thought of Chibi Hakuryu as a little stuffed animal waiting to have its head ripped off from its body. "Anou, Goku... Hakuryu is just too kawaii to change into a jeep."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
Chibi Gojyo approached the saru from behind and pushed him forward. "Just keep on walking, baka saru."  
  
"But I'm hungry..."  
  
Chibi Sanzo stopped walking and fumbled around for something in his robes(or whatever was left of it with him, anyway). He tossed a small scrap of meat to Chibi Goku. "Here you go, you noisy baka saru. Now just shut up and keep walking."  
  
Chibi Goku's eyes sparkled and grew bigger in return. He held the small scrap of meat in his hands as he stared eagerly at his treat. "Sankyu, Sanzo!!" Just as he was about to pop the food into his mouth, Chibi Gojyo grabbed the meat from the eager chibi saru's hands and popped it in his mouth.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Goku." He continued walking, leaving the chibi baka saru to think about what just happened. "Generous as always, neh, Sanzo-sama?" Chibi Sanzo just kept on walking in response. "Say... what was that you gave him again?"  
  
Chibi Sanzo kept on looking forward. "Why? Did you eat it?"  
  
"Well... yes."  
  
"Baka. That was a scrap of that dumpling we had this morning."  
  
This caused Chibi Gojyo to stop dead in his tracks. A few seconds later, smoke diffused from his body, making him a ruler shorter than before.  
  
By this time, Chibi Goku had already figured out what Chibi Gojyo just did. "Hey, you ero kappa!!! That was... mine...?" He looked down at an extremely small red-headed... thing, almost half of his size. "G-Gojyo?!!!"  
  
Chibi Gojyo looked like he was about to cry.   
  
Chibi Goku actually felt a hint of pity for the chibi ero kappa. "Hakkai, Gojyo's gonna cry."   
  
Chibi Hakkai turned around and approached the two. "Gojyo? Is that you?"  
  
Chibi Gojyo looked up at Chibi Hakkai with tears in his eyes. Chibi Hakkai found this extremely adorable and patted Chibi Gojyo on the head.  
  
"What the- HEY!!!! I'M NOT HAKURYU!!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi Gojyo shouted, slapping Chibi Hakkai's hand away.  
  
"But you're still kawaii, right?"   
  
Chibi Gojyo blushed at that remark. "Whatever! Let's just go."  
  
After a couple of minutes, the Chibi Sanzo-ikkou have reached the entrance of the city at last. Though they earned suspicious glances and puzzled looks(who wouldn't if they were this small?), they kept on walking towards an inn.  
  
By the time they reached the inn, the four of them were panting like dogs. Chibi Sanzo tried ringing the bell on the table but failed at his attempt. Good thing the innkeeper was there. Chibi Sanzo knocked on the table and looked up. "We'd like two rooms."  
  
The innkeeper looked around searching for the source of the voice. "Hmph! Those darned kids better not be hiding in my ceiling again."  
  
Chibi Sanzo looked like he was about to explode and shoot the old man for mocking him. Good thing Chibi Hakkai was there to keep everything in order. "Sumimasen... Mister innkeeper... but... uhh... we're down here."  
  
The old innkeeper looked below him. "What the-... What in Kanzeon Bosatsu's name are you people?!?!!!"  
  
Chibi Hakkai flashed the innkeeper a kawaii smile. "Umm... we can explain. You see-"  
  
Chibi Sanzo couldn't take it anymore and he stormed out of the building in rage.  
  
Chibi Hakkai continued his explanation. "...And so, that's what happened."  
  
The innkeeper didn't look convinced at first. "Laddie, are you telling me that wild rabbits attacked you and stole your bodies...?"  
  
"Why, yes."  
  
"Hmm... good enough for me. A customer's still a customer even if you claim to be the fighting god himself."   
  
Chibi Gojyo pulled on Chibi Hakkai's pant leg. "Oi, Hakkai. Sanzo-sama's gone."  
  
"Sanzo? Oh, Sanzo. Just let him go. He wouldn't be able to find another inn within miles of this town."  
  
"But Hakkai, I'm worried about him." Chibi Goku remarked.  
  
Chibi Hakkai laughed out loud to himself. "That was supposed to be my line. Well, anyone up for some shopping? I'm going out to look for an antidote."  
  
Chibi Goku waved his hand frantically. "Me!! ME!! I wanna go shopping!! IwannaIwannaIwanna!!!!"  
  
"What about you, Gojyo?"  
  
"Ah, I think I'll just stay. I've got enough cigarettes to last me a week, anyway." (Translation: You idiot! Can't you see that I've gotten too small for my own good?!" But of course, Gojyo wouldn't have the guts to say this to his adorable, beloved Hakkai)  
  
"Suit yourself. C'mon, Goku."  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||  
  
Meanwhile, Chibi Sanzo was exploring town. He came across a small toy store.   
  
"Hmmm... what's this?" He eyed a kawaii squeaky toy in the corner. "W-wait a minute... why is it that I want that toy so badly? Argh!!! Damn it, I'm supposed to be a Sanzo!!! Not some dorky little kid who wants that... nice... soft... colorful... squeaky toy in his grasp... mmmm... squeaky toy..."  
  
The shopkeeper seemed to notice this and he approached Chibi Sanzo who was filled with wonder and enthusiasm. "Why, hello there, little boy. What can I get fer ye?"  
  
Chibi Sanzo pointed to the squeaky toy in the corner. "I want that one."  
  
"Really? Well, this is what everyone gets nowadays! In fact, this is our last one!" (Yeah, right, that's what everyone says)  
  
"Oh? Then I want it."  
  
"I don't give it away for free, though."  
  
Chibi Sanzo searched his robes for his credit card. "Nope, not here... Nuh-uh, ain't here either. Nope, I don't have it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry, old man. I don't have anything with me."  
  
"Then you can't have it!!"  
  
Chibi Sanzo was on the verge of tears. "But I want it!!!!!!!"  
  
"No! You've gotta get your daddy to pay for it or something!!"  
  
Chibi Sanzo started crying. "But I don't have a daddy..." Suddenly, Chibi Sanzo's face lit up and he smiled that evil smirk he'd always wear whenever he thought of something unimaginable. "Wait here, old man. I'm gonna buy that toy even if it takes me forever."  
  
||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||  
  
Chibi Hakkai and Chibi Goku were now walking along the marketplace when Chibi Hakkai spotted a suspicious-looking store.  
  
"Sumimasen, Goku."  
  
"Nani? What is it, Hakkai?"  
  
"I'm gonna go check out that store over there. Why don't you look around and buy yourself some meat buns?"  
  
"Okay!" He skipped off happily towards a meat bun stand.  
  
Chibi Hakkai entered the shop. He eyed the numerous bottles sitting atop the shelves. A girl was behind the counter. She smiled at him.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Umm... well, you see..." Chibi Hakkai looked up to face the girl. And yes, you guessed it. She looked like you-know-who. Before he could say anything else, the girl went in front of the counter and kneeled down to face him.  
  
"Hmm... you seem to be lost. It's very rare that people would stumble upon a place such as this. Where're your parents, huh?"  
  
"Ummmm..." Chibi Hakkai felt himself blush at the sight of her. "Uhhhh... well... I..... ah... you see.... I... errr.... me.... we.....I mean..... well...." The girl looked at him strangely.  
  
"Umm... could you repeat that?"  
  
Chibi Hakkai fumbled around with his shirt as he continued uttering more unintelligeble words. The girl just sighed and thought, 'This is gonna take a while...'  
  
||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||  
  
This was the 57th cigarette that Chibi Gojyo had lit within the half hour. "Damn it, I wonder what's taking Hakkai so long to find that antidote! He'd better get back here quick 'cause I'm running out of cigarettes. Not only that, I'm too short to pick up any decent chicks!"  
  
All of a sudden, there was a soft knock on the door. Chibi Gojyo stood up and opened the door. Or at least tried to. "Sorry, I can't reach the door knob." He didn't think he'd ever say something like that in his whole life, and it was too shameful to even think about it.  
  
A little girl, who seemed to be the old innkeeper's granddaughter, entered the room. "Hi there, minna-san! My name's Ceryl, and I'm here to serve you some drinks!" She looked around. "Oh, looks like no one's here except for this midget here."  
  
Chibi Gojyo felt greatly insulted. 'All this is Sanzo's fault!!! Him and his stupid I-wanna-get-revenge-on-you-oh-so-badly pills...' he thought. "Oi, little girl! Watch your mouth!!"  
  
Ceryl eyed the chibi gokiburi and smiled. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that, little boy. Here, would you like some juice?"  
  
"Err, no thanks... but I'd like some booze instead, if you serve 'em here."  
  
Ceryl dropped the tray that she was holding and stared at Chibi Gojyo in shock. "Y-you... drink?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Y-you?!?!! An innocent, sweet young soul like you, drinking?!" She looked behind Chibi Gojyo and spotted the mountain of cigarettes carelessly piled up in one corner of the room. "A-and smoking at that!!"  
  
Chibi Gojyo raised a brow. "So?"  
  
"B-but, you're a minor!! Y-you can't smoke, nor can you drink!!"  
  
Chibi Gojyo sighed. "Now, look here, little girl. If you have the booze, give it. If ya don't, then you could leave."  
  
Ceryl walked towards Chibi Gojyo's box of cigarettes. She crumpled the pack in her hands and threw it out the window where some lucky passer-by caught it and thanked the gods for rewarding him with a cigarette. Chibi Gojyo gaped at her. "Hey!! What're you doing to my stuff, missy?!?!!"  
  
Ceryl was now rummaging through Chibi Gojyo's pack. Porno magazines, cigarette boxes stolen from Chibi Sanzo, rotten meat buns that he hid from the chibi baka saru, pink underwear, condoms, you name it, it's all in here. Even a can of whipped cream and a bottle of honey that he managed to pilfer from a restaurant. Ceryl stood up and stared fixedly at Chibi Gojyo's things. "You own these?!!"  
  
"What do you care, anyway? They're mine! You can't just barge in here and rummage through my stuff, you little brat!!"   
  
Ceryl started crying. Chibi Gojyo felt a pang of guilt.   
  
"Uhh... sorry about that. I hate seeing women cry. I... I didn't mean that... I was just... huh?"  
  
To his surprise, Ceryl looked at Chibi Gojyo eagerly with tears in her eyes. "Where're your mother and father?"  
  
"Nani? What're you-"  
  
"Such irresponsible parents!! I'm gonna look for them and tell them off!! How could they leave such a naive little child and allow him to be exposed to all the evil in this world?!?!! I won't allow it to happen!!" She grabbed Chibi Gojyo's hand and stormed out the door.  
  
"M-matte!!! Where're you taking me?!?!!!"  
  
"We're gonna look for your parents!"   
  
||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||  
  
Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. Meat bun. This kept on going for a while until both meat buns were chewed mercilessly into bits at the same time.   
  
"Well, that solves the problem!" Chibi Son Goku said to himself as he gulped down his food. "I wonder how Sanzo and the others are doing." He resumed walking. All seemed well, until someone suddenly grabbed him from behind. "What the...?!?!!!!" He turned around and came face to face with an extremely fat and ugly guy who wore glasses, had curly hair, and smelled unexceptionally stinky. He mashed Chibi Goku's face with his chubby hands whose fingernails looked like they haven't been cleaned out since he was born. Chibi Goku stared at the fat man in disgust. "What do you think you're doing to me?!?!?!!!!"  
  
The fat guy laughed in an annoyingly boisterous manner as he examined Chibi Goku. (Eeeewww!!! Poor Chibi Goku...) "Why, it's a Supergreatmonkeykingfromthegreatmountaintopsofaplaceeveryonecallsnothingcauseitdoesntevenexist Monkey!!!! One of the rarest species of monkey! And most likely the sole survivor of their whole clan! I'm right! If I remember correctly, Darwin's theory of humans evolving from blah blah blah yadi yadi ya yaaaa wheeep doooo dddeeeee daaaayyy blah dee blah blah states that primates blah blah blah co-exist and blah blah blah mating blah blah blah female blah male blah blah blah blah breed new species blah blah blah blah..."  
  
At first, he was scared, but now, Chibi Goku was horribly terrified. Or terribly horrified, if you want to put it that way. He tried calling forth his nyoibo and proceed to making the fat guy pay for molesting him in such an inhuman manner. Unfortunately, he was too petrified with fear to move a single muscle. All that he could utter was Chibi Sanzo's name before he passed out from smelling the air emanating from the fat guy's mouth.  
  
||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||  
  
Near the outskirts of town where our dear Sanzo-ikkou were having one heckuva weird time, a little girl carrying an EXTREMELY GIGANTIC rock can be spotted running across the plains. We all know who she is.  
  
Lirin's voice echoed through the whole area as she quickened her pace towards the nearby town, rock still in possession. "HAHA!!! I'll catch you this time, Baldie Sanzo and... ummm... the others!! Yeah!!!! I'll catch you all for sure!!!!!!! With my new plan, I, the great Lirin, will-" Her voice got cut off when she suddenly tripped on something. This caused her to fall forward and drop the rock she was carrying, blasting several thousands of trees into the air and forming a huge valley below. Lirin stood up and shook the dust off her clothes. "What the heck was that?!!" She turned around and scanned her surroundings for the rock that she tripped on. "Huh? What's that?" She picked up a tiny bottle containing several tablets. "Hmmm? Chocolate-flavored Chibi Chibi pills? Sounds yummy to me."  
  
||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||  
  
'Damn it, I'm supposed to be a Sanzo!!! Not some dorky little kid who wants that... nice... soft... colorful... squeaky toy in his grasp... mmmm... squeaky toy...' Oh, man! I love this part! Anyway... I finished the second part at last! Looks like the trouble's getting EVEN bigger than what I expected it to be. Sanzo's starting to act like a real kid (btw, don't ask me about this 'cause I'm gonna explain why he's acting OOC in the next chappie), Hakkai's spending his precious time in that shop, Gojyo's been dragged away by the innkeeper's granddaughter to search for his 'parents', and poor, poor Goku's being molested by that fat guy!!!!! I can't believe I even included that one, but I just had to!!! I'm so very, very sorry to all those Goku lovers... including myself!!!! *cries*   
  
Ja ne, minna-san! Kudasai, review!!! I'd greatly appreciate it... poor, poor Goku... *cries even more*   
  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
review kayo ha! ^ ^ 


	3. Those Cursed Chibi Chibi Pills have alre...

Disclaimer: Me own nothing. Me poor. Me only author. Minekura-san own all. Thankies for readin' mah ficcy.  
  
Author's Note: Hello once again, dear reader. If you are reading this right now, then that means that either I bribed you to read... or... well, I bribed you to read. Nah, just kidding XP Btw, thankies to justsomeone(if ur him/her, least ya can do is tell me yer name ^ ^) for giving me the idea for this chappy's plot.  
  
Chibi Saiyuki by Meat Bun-sama  
  
Now what was the last thing that happened anyway? Oh, yeah! Now I remember...(dang, I'm getting too old for my own good XD) Togenkyo sure is in a big mess right now (coz of me XP) but what about Tenkai? *scenery changes* Wonder what that old hag's doing. ^ ^  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: Nani? What did you call me?  
Meat Bun-sama: *laughs nervously* Ah... nothing, nothing at all! On with the story!  
  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu, as usual, was musing about how boring the whole world was, how boring Tenkai was, how boring Nataku was, how boring unchanging things were, how boring Jiroushin was, How boring Kami-sama was, how boring everyone else was, and how boring saying how boring this and that was. A few minutes later, she (I'm too lazy to put he/she) was literally laughing her ass off on her throne as tears of joy and amusement flooded the whole room, rendering the viewing pond useless.  
  
At the same time, Jiroushin was back from one of his unimaginable escapades, courtesy of his dear and almighty master. He could've sworn that the old hag had gone nuts from thinking too much, or maybe from the lack of brain exercise. Either that or she's spotted something 'interesting' about the happenings in Togenkyo yet again.  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu?"  
  
The old hag kept on laughing as if she was on sugar-high.  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu!!"  
  
The old hag continued guffawing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"KANZEON BOSATSU!!!!! "  
  
The old hag's tears almost drowned poor Jiroushin who was currently swimming against the current of the waves. "KANZEON BOSATSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KANZEON BOSATSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KANZEON BOSATSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KANZEO-" He paused and realized that he was now screaming on the top of his lungs in his master's face.   
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu stared in shock at her loyal subject. "Nani? Why're you causing such a commotion, Jiroushin?"  
  
Jiroushin slapped and cursed himself mentally. Such bountiful horror. Poor, poor, old Jiroushin couldn't take it anymore. He bowed several times before his master, asking for her forgiveness for his impudence. To his surprise, the old hag held back a soft giggle as she signaled Jiroushin to stand up.   
  
"My, my. You're getting younger nowadays, aren't you, Jiroushin?"  
  
Jiroushin just stood there, wondering what else the old hag had to say.  
  
"But that isn't the main concern now! Look, Jiroushin." She pointed at Nataku, sitting dull and lifeless on his throne. "What do you see?"  
  
Jiroushin squinted his eyes. "Well... I see... that your viewing pond has overflowed? And... the water lilies are gone! Oh, the horror!"  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu slapped her forehead. "No, you idiot!! I meant Nataku!!!"  
  
Jiroushin stared eagerly. "Oh. I see... that Master Nataku looks... dull! And lifeless! And... and... Master Nataku... looks like Master Nataku! Oh, the horror!"  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu sighed. "Oh, yee~ees... now why didn't I notice that before? Baka, I meant that he's unchanging!!! And you know how unchanging things are boring blah blah blah..."  
  
Jiroushin listened lazily as Kanzeon Bosatsu continued with her 'boring' (pun intended!) speech. He almost fell asleep while standing up when the goddess suddenly snapped her fingers, causing him to jolt back to reality.  
  
"Now, look at what's happening in the world below."  
  
Jiroushin witnessed the chain of events in Togenkyo. After a few seconds, he started laughing his head off.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu laughed with him(maybe at him?). "See? I told you they're such an interesting batch."  
  
Jiroushin nodded slightly. After all, the old hag was right. Truly right.  
  
"Say, Jiroushin... if I remember correctly, I've seen this somewhere before. I just can't put my finger on it..."  
  
Jiroushin began thinking. (hee... sounds like he doesn't think ^ ^ jk) "Actually, I do remember! Something about your nephew-"   
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu suddenly slapped him hard across the back, causing several of his bones to break in the process. "You're right!!! Hehe... I still remember it like it was yesterday..."  
  
'Why me?' Jiroushin thought, as he nursed his aching back. (poor jirou-chan...:C)  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Konzen was mad. Really mad. The saru had drawn little stick people drawings of Nataku on the important documents once again. Not that he cared, anyway. But the old hag would surely taunt and irritate him again about the saru. And so, his jealousy towards the fighting god slowly overtook him. He strode angrily towards the library, hoping to get his hands on the saru's neck and strangle him to death. (for jealousy's sake)   
  
"That baka saru!!! Why do I have to take care of that stupid thing, anyway?!?!!!"   
  
He saw the old hag across the other building, waving pleasantly at him as if saying 'that's what you get for being such a pain in the ass' or something. He just shrugged it off and continued his wild rampage towards the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, inside said library...  
  
"No! Goku, don't touch that!!"  
  
The little monkey looked down from the stack of books he was currently sitting on. "Eh? This one?" He fiddled with a small bottle before shaking it violently. "Wow... so pretty..."  
  
Tenpou tried grabbing the bottle from Goku, but he quickly retreated to the farthest corner of the library to examine his new toy. Tenpou shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Neh, Ten-chan, can I have this?"   
  
Tenpou approached the chibi saru. He looked down sympathetically at the fragile child before him. Poor kid, he thought. He's too innocent for his own good. "Gomen nasai, Goku... that's too dangerous to play with."  
  
"Where'd you get this, huh, huh? C'mon, tell me, Ten-chan! Huh, huh?" His eyes sparkled as he glomped Tenpou and nuzzled against his neck. "Pwetty pwease? Tell me... with lotsa sugary sweet icing on top!"  
  
Tenpou coudn't resist such a naive little child. He smiled and patted Goku's head. "Oh, alright, alright. Kanzeon Bosatsu gave that to Kenren. He had no need for it, so he just gave it to me. I don't know where it really came from, that's why I don't want you touching it, okay, Goku?" He flashed the saru his warmest smile.  
  
"Hmmm... so... what're you gonna do with it, Ten-chan? Huh? Huh???"   
  
"Well, I-"  
  
Much to Tenpou's surprise, Goku suddenly popped a few pills in his mouth and chewed eagerly at the mysterious tablets. "Mmmm... it tastes sweet! Like chocolate!"  
  
"Why'd you do that?! We don't know what it does!"   
  
Goku gulped down the pills. "You should try some, Ten-chan!"  
  
Tenpou stared in awe at the innocent little creature before him just as Kenren suddenly entered the room.   
  
"Oi, what's going on here? Tenpou? Daijobu?"  
  
"Ken-nii-chan!" Goku jumped up and hugged Kenren tightly. "You want some?" He excitedly offered the mysterious pills to Kenren. "Ten-chan said this was yours... it tastes good! How come you never tried it? C'mon, try it! Tryittryittryittryit!"  
  
"Eh? These're mine? Never knew I had 'em." He took a few pills from the saru's hand before popping it into his mouth. All this time, Tenpou was still staring in awe, watching the whole scene.  
  
"...Doesn't seem to be anything special."   
  
Goku frowned. "But it tastes good, Ken-nii-chan! Ten-chan didn't want to try any..." He sniffed and turned to Tenpou's direction.  
  
"Ano... Kenren?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If I am not mistaken, did you just eat... the pills?"  
  
"Why? What about it?"  
  
"...How could you be so reckless!! What if something bad happens?! You know how we always seem to attract trouble like a magnet!"  
  
"Hey, relax, relax. It's just candy. That's all."  
  
Tenpou picked up the bottle and read the contents to himself.   
  
"What's it say, Tenpou?"  
  
"...I have a feeling that something bad's gonna happen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Konzen neared the entrance of the library. He had spotted Kenren walking towards the same place earlier so he decided to wait for a while in his hiding place just to avoid the naughty general's company. Now that his main target was here, he was about ready to kick open the doors when, to his surprise, smoke suddenly emanated from the whole room, causing him to cough several times. He was now very eager to find out what was actually going on inside that blasted library.   
  
He pushed open the doors. "Goku! Goku!! I know you're hiding here!" He wiped away the dust on his robes and made his way into the library. "What's going on here?"   
  
When the smoke cleared, his jaw dropped to the floor as he gaped at the sight before him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, yes. I know... I'm waaaaaa~aaaay too lazy for my own good. The next chappie's still a part of the flashback, since I'm dying to update but I can't seem to finish this chapter. Damn time constraints, always forcing me to have to make more chapters. Anyway, domo arigato for all those who reviewed the previous chapters! Kudasai, review this one too! For the sake of this kawaii Chibi Kenren...  
  
Chibi Kenren: You #%$^%#&!! How dare you turn me chibi! I'll make you pay for this, you-  
Masa: *locks him up in a bird cage* Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're too small to argue with me, so be nice and stay in your nice, shiny, stinky, poop-filled bird cage for now til the reviews pour in, neh? :D   
Chibi Kenren: Meanie! *pouts*   
Masa: Hehe! I don't care what you say, you little midget! (doesn't make much sense, does it?)  
Chibi Goku: How come Ten-chan isn't chibi?  
Tenpou: *waves to the readers*  
Masa: 'Cause he's already kawaii that way! But of course, you're even cuter! ^ ^ *huggles Chibi Goku*  
Chibi Kenren: Hey! No fair! I wanna get hugged too!  
*bird in cage gives him a 'shut-up-or-I'll-eat-you' look*   
Chibi Kenren: And why do I get locked up with a bird?! *bird pecks him on the head* Itai!!  
Konzen: *is anti-social, as always* Let the saru go!  
Masa: No way! He's mine, you anti-social blonde nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu!  
Konzen: *veins pop* Urusai!! *kicks Masa out the window*  
Masa: Aaaaiiieeee!!!!! *falls to the ground helplessly... NOT!!*  
Chibi Kenren: Now why'd you do that?! How am I supposed to get out without the key now?!  
Konzen: I don't care. C'mon, saru. I've had just about enough of all these bad yaoi fanfic authors.  
Chibi Goku: But-  
Konzen: No buts, you baka saru!! Now, walk!! Or I'll make someone impale you on a stick!  
Masa: Hey! Leave Goku alone!  
Konzen: You?!  
Masa: *kicks Konzen out the window* Baka! That's what you get for kicking me out!  
Chibi Kenren, Tenpou & Chibi Goku: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ja! ^ ^ Sorry kung boring yung chapter... :C 


End file.
